The Girl For Ivan
by Neoringo
Summary: Isaac and friends help Ivan find a date! ^.^
1. A Little Help From Friends

  
The Girl for Ivan   
By Neoringo   


Chapter 1: A Little Help From Friends   


A/N: OK the story isn't very original. It's pretty obvious and very boring! 

I don't own Golden Sun so there! 

I'm not in high school yet (one more year)! so i'm just setting it in a way I feel how it is like.   
  
  
  
  
  


It all starts at Golden Sun high school..........   


All the students were going to their lockers and grabbing everything necessary for the next class. Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Garet and Ivan were walking around by the stairs that lead to other classrooms.   


"You know what I've noticed?" Garet whispered to Isaac, "Ivan is the only one in the group without a girl."   
" We should try and help him find one!" Isaac whispered back.   
"We could help!" Jenna looked at Mia and agreed. Then they nodded their heads toward Isaac and Garet.   
"What are you guys talking about?" Ivan asked the two.   
" I was just telling Garet what the homework was for Science!" Isaac lied.   
"Hey Ivan," Garet pointed to a group of girls his age, " see those chicks over there?"   
"Uh... yeah," Ivan looked at them, "what about them?"   
"Which ones do you like?" Isaac gently pushed Ivan near the group of girls, " don't be shy!"   
"Well," Ivan looked closely at the chicks, " they all look nice, but my heart isn't set of them."   
Ivan realized he let out his secret of liking someone.   
" Then who's heart is yours set on Ivan?" Mia just smiled at him.   
Ivan started to blush a little. He was too shy to say who he liked.   
"Oh, come on Ivan," Isaac tried to persuade Ivan in telling who he likes, "Spit it out!"   
"Ok! Ok!" Ivan got closer to the group, "I like..... Sheba...."   
"Sheba?" Garet raised his brow.   
"Sheba?" Jenna took a picture out of her bag to show Ivan, "This Sheba?"   
Ivan blushed, "...Yeah.."   
"That's good" Isaac started to think of a plan to get the two together, " now we can help you win her heart for you!"   
" She's a younger friend of mine," Jenna heard the class bell ring, " I'll tell you more about her later at lunch. Bye Ivan!"   
Isaac, Mia and Garet said their little good-byes and walked upstairs to their Senior classes.   
Ivan left to go to his first period class, English. 

Ivan sat down at his assigned seat and took out all his English homework. He was a very good student. Most of the time, he would never turn around to talk to his friends. He took notes and listened to everything the English teacher said, whose name was Mrs.Conner. 

"All right class, settle down and get out your homework!" Mrs. Conner told the loud class.   
Many of the students in the class never did their homework. Ivan seemed to be the only one who did.   
" Only seven people did their homework?" Mrs. Conner collected and counted the homework assignments, "This is just unacceptable!"   
The class was quiet. A few kids were whispering to each other.   
" If I don't get tomorrow's homework from every student," Mrs. Conner threatened the class, " Everyone who didn't do the homework will have a lunch detention!"   
The class groaned.   
Mrs. Conner grabbed a board marker and started to write class assignments on the board.   
"Everyone turn your textbooks to page 483." Mrs. Conner gave instructions to the class, "after you read the story, answer questions 1-13 on the board. It is due at the end of the period!" 

Mrs. Conner went back to her desk to work on a few things and watch for any foolish behavior. 

Ivan quickly started to read the story. His classmates would ask him for answers but he would say no. At sometimes, Ivan would talk to a friend or two quietly. Every time he did thought, he would get caught by the teacher. 

"This is the homework assignment for tonight." Mrs. Conner pointed to the board. "Read pages 496-507 and answer the questions on page 446!" 

The bell rang...... 

" Give your papers to me at the door," Mrs. Conner walked to the door, "Don't forget your homework!" 

Ivan packed up his binder and headed to the next classes: History, P.E and finally lunch.....   
  
  


Urgh... I have language arts 1st period, that's why this chapter is soo boring and pointless... oh well the more chapters the more long the story is! ^_^ ; () 


	2. Beginning of the Plan

  
  


Chapter 2: The Begining of the Plan   


A/N: In all my Golden Sun/Ivan fan fics, Ivan loves Sushi! So don't be surprised if you read my fanfics and find the word "Sushi" in them. I love sushi too you know!   
Ok, I did mix all of the grades into one lunch time, sooo what! The school doesn't have many students anyway! :P   


Ivan ran towards the lunch area. He tried not getting caught running by a teacher, so he'll slow down a little when a teacher was in sight. Ivan quickly got into the certain lunch line he wanted to go in; the Japanese line. 

After Ivan got his lunch, He walked down to where Mia and Jenna were eating thier home-made lunches. 

"Hi Ivan!" Mia greeted him warmly.   
"Hey Ivan." Jenna smiled.   
" Is Garet and Isaac still getting their lunch?" Ivan looked at the clock on the wall. "They should of been here by now."   
" They both got in trouble in Science," Jenna stuffed a cookie in her mouth, "they both kept talking and making noises out loud. So the teacher held them in late."   
" They act so stupid in that class," Mia watched the clock, " but it is funny to watch them get yelled at."   
" Are you guys both in the same class?" Ivan took big bites out of the sushi.   
"Yeah," Jenna took at the picture of Sheba, "so, why do you like Sheba?" 

" It's going to be hard to say," Ivan was starting to blush at the sight of the picture, " she's very attractive and pretty. She's got it all for me. It's everything I want in a girl."   
"I see," Jenna placed the picture in her bag, " she looks like you almost in female version."   
"Let me see!" Mia compared the picture of Sheba and Ivan, "you're right! He does look like that!"   
Garet and Isaac finally come.   
"Hey what happen?" Ivan was almost finished with his lunch, "got in trouble?"   
"Yeah," Isaac ate, "we always get in trouble."   
"I had a good laugh though," Garet ate all of his huge lunch. "Okay, you want Sheba to like you right?"   
"Hell yeah I do!" Ivan replied.   
"Well, what you'll want to do first is getting to know her. Garet advised, " try to bump into her on accident or help her on something."   
"She does sit next to me in Science!" Ivan thought about her, "she talks to me every now and then."   
"That's good!" Isaac ate his lunch slowly, " you should give her your answers on your work!"   
"I'll try, Ivan sighed, " what about the gifts and flowers and all that?"   
"Where are just getting there!" ¬_¬ Garet eyed Isaac, "right Isaac?"   
^_^ () Isaac got out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote on it. " Right Garet! I'll write a few simple instructions that will work!"   
Isaac kept on writing and talking all at once.   
"We'll add a few things as well!" Mia took the paper from Isaac and wrote on it. Then she passed it on to Jenna.   
"Here Garet!" Jenna passed the paper to him, "Write something!"   
"Okay." Garet wrote a few stupid tips. Heres what they said.   
Okay I'm not good at this, but you told me to write something. (then it has a picture of a face sticking its tongue out)   
Ivan read the paper, "Come on Garet, you can write better than that!" Ivan read his mind.   
"Hey!" Garet tried to stop him, but it was too late. o.o!   
"There," Ivan memorized everything in Garet's small brain, " I got more information now."   
The lunch bell rang. The Ivan got up.   
"I'll see you guys later," Ivan walked to his next class. "Bye."   
" Good Luck Ivan!" Isaac wished Ivan the best luck.   
  
  
  
  


A/N: After some bad comments from that sir royal swordsman guy person dude, revising is taking place, possibly a few minor changes in the storyline. 


	3. Using the Plan

  


Chapter 3: Using the plan   
  


Ivan loved Science class. It was his favorite subject. This was the class that he did best in.   
Ivan read every plan on the paper and memorized it. He had to make sure that Sheba wouldn't find out that he liked her...yet. 

"Hi Sheba!" Ivan tried to hide his blushing. ^~_~^   
"Hi Ivan." Sheba smiled at him. She noticed him blushing.   
"Can I ask you something Sheba?" Ivan took out a sheet of paper.   
"Sure!" Sheba took out her science homework.   
" Um.. wait.. uh, can I talk to you about it later?" Ivan said in a fake voice.   
Sheba smiled, " sure but here, I'll talk to you later about it on the phone.   
Sheba passed a little note to Ivan with her phone number in it.   
"What time do you want me to call you at?" Ivan organized his paperwork for science.   
"Call me right after school." Sheba started to blush.   
Ivan nodded his head and started to work.   
Once again the class bell rang 35 minutes later.   
"What class do you have next?" Ivan walked by her side, "I'll walk you there is you want me to."   
"Okay Ivan!" ^.^ Sheba actually liked Ivan near her.   
As soon as he walked Sheba to her class, he ran to his next class as quickly as possible. 

2 hours later........ 

The school day finally ended! Ivan was hanging out with his usual friends. They were congratulating him.   
"Good job Ivan!" Isaac and garet gave a high five to Ivan, "You might actually get her!"   
" There she is!" Ivan noticed the blond girl walking with many books. "What do I do guys?"   
"Help her carry her books!" Mia suggested. "Hurry before she drops them!"   
"And walk her home too!" Jenna added in.   
"I just have too watch this!" Isaac hid in the crowd and followed Ivan. Garet did the same.   
Jenna giggled at the two friends, "as they say, boys will be boys!"   
"Yup!" Mia agreed.   
The girls started to walk their way home.   
Sheba had a very hard time carrying her textbooks. They were very heavy and it made it hard for her to walk. Ivan quickly got close to her.   
"I'll help you with these!" Ivan grabbed most of her books. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!"   
"Thanks for carrying my books!" Sheba really got close to him now, "most guys would never do that for me."   
"I would." Ivan placed the books in his right hand, "want me to walk you home?"   
"Sure!" Sheba felt her heart leaping. " I hate walking alone since one time someone tried to get me on my way home."   
Ivan slowly took Sheba's right hand and held it. Sheba held his.   
"I'll protect you," Ivan whispered into Sheba's ear, " I'll make sure nothing gets you."   
Isaac and Garet hid in a bush ahead of Ivan and Sheba   
Isaac snickered, " oh, yeah he's got her!"   
Garet glanced at them, "now look what there doing Isaac!"   
"Ivan," Sheba suddenly spoke, "can I tell you something?"   
" Sure." Ivan began to listen.   
"I..I.. can I talk to you privately at my house." Sheba looked at her surroundings.   
" Of course," Ivan gently pulled her closer to him, " about..."   
Sheba started to giggle a little, "you'll see."   


Back in the bush.... 

Garet started to laugh, "Oh yeah!"   
Isaac snickered, " Ivan's got her good!"   
" Yeah but we're going to miss all the action!" Isaac watched the two.   
Garet replied," shut up they're coming!" 

Ivan looked into her lavender eyes. " Is anyone home at your house after school?"   
"Nope!" Sheba's eyes brighten, " My step parents don't get home until six!"   
"Then that means I can stay for a while." Ivan asked. "Before they come home?"   
"All right!" Sheba looked at her school books, "homework has do be done though."   
"No problem!" Ivan continued to walk close to Sheba.   
They continued down the sidewalk and passed by the bushes Isaac and Garet were hiding in. After they passed by, the two friends hoped out of the bushes.   
"We have to tell Jenna and Mia about this!" Garet got up.   
" I know." Isaac put on his backpack, " they will be happy to hear the news about Ivan."   
Garet and Isaac walked the other direction towards their houses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Cute Chapter

  


Chapter 4: The Cute Chapter   


A/N: Awww! I thought this chapter was so cute with the little adorable Ivan get together!!!!!!!!!!! (apparently, sheba appears freaky to me.........)   
  


Ivan and Sheba walked towards Sheba's house. He had never been to her house before or seen it. It was a nice decorated single story house. It had lots of pretty outdoor decorations and plants. Sheba got out her house key. 

As she opened the door, Ivan took her things inside. 

Ivan looked around the nice looking home and placed everything school related on the table. 

"You got a very nice house!" Ivan glanced around the rooms, "where's your room?"   
Sheba lead him to a door in the hall, "in here."   
Ivan walked in to Sheba's room. It was very clean, like Ivan's room. Her walls were colored a light blue and she had a large bed with nighttime decorations on it. Silky nighttime colors hang from the ceiling to the floor at near the top front of her bed. She also had a white shelf and a closet.   
"You got a nice room!" Ivan walked around the room. "It's very spacious!"   
" I like having a lot of floor space!" Sheba gently grabbed onto Ivan's arm, "come on, it's homework time." 

Ivan didn't really mind having a lot of homework. It kept him busy. Sheba hated homework. Today though, she seemed to get it all done pretty quickly, in one hour. Ivan finished minutes later. 

"You're all done?" Sheba was putting her things away.   
"Yeah," Ivan got up and stretched, " so what do you want to do."   
"Come here Ivan." Sheba lead him to her room, " let's go in my room so I can tell you."   
"Oh about that." Ivan obeyed. "I remember."   
Sheba began her conversation, " Well you see, I.... uh.. had this bug crush on you for some time now and..."   
Ivan interrupted her, " I thought the same."   
" I always thought you were cute." Sheba tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders , "You know you want me to."   
" Here I go," Ivan wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pressed his lips onto hers. 

_My gods, I'm actually for the for time kissing a guy! It feels so wierd. Everything just melts away . Oh Sheba, what will Faran say? I'm sure he doesn't mind._

Ivan separated slowly...   
" How long have you loved me for?" Ivan stroke her silky short blond hair, "please tell me."   
Sheba gently turned around so she could look into his violet eyes, " when it was the first day of school. I was so grateful to be next to you in science. For me, it's a dream come true."   
"I thought you were very attractive and beautiful." Ivan closed his eyes and kissed Sheba on the cheek, " that's why I kept blushing every time you would say something to me."   
^_^ Sheba gently hugged him, " would you like to go on Friday on a date with me?"   
"I could take you to the movies or whatever you wish to go." Ivan hugged her back.   
" Could you take me out somewhere nice for dinner?" Sheba relaxed into Ivan's chest, " and then somewhere high like on a hill where we can see the stars and everything?"   
"Anything you wish." Ivan held her tight. "Will your parents let you go?"   
"I don't really know," Sheba was starting to worry, "They are very strict about these things."   
"I'm sure Isaac can drive both of us there," Ivan spoke softly into her ear, "I'll make sure you are able to go."   
"What do you mean?" Sheba wondered, " I don't understand."   
"You'll find out." Ivan looked at his watch, "already?! it's 5:45!   
"Hurry and grab your stuff Ivan!" Sheba helped him get everything into his backpack, "my parents are going to be here soon!"   
"I'll see you tomorrow Ivan!" Sheba gave him a slow kiss.   
"I'll call you!" Ivan gave her a hug and walked down the block.   
  



	5. Phone Lines Engaged

  


Chapter 5: Phone Lines Engaged.   
  


A/N: If you see a conversation like this { Hi there!} its a translation of what Ivan's cat is saying. (in cat language!)   
I also up Sheba's real age to 15. ( Her real age is 14.) This chapter is kinda PG-13, but who cares about ratings. Bah humbug! 

Disclaimer: Discovery channel, heh, I dont know who the hell it belongs to but its NOT mine okay!   


Ivan finally reached his single story house. Basically, he was the only one living there. His dad was never home. His mom died at childbirth and his father was too busy making year-round business trips. His dad would send his profit from working to Ivan so he can support himself. Maybe once or twice a week his dad would come spend the day with his only son. It wasn't enough though. Ivan learned how to pay house bills, spend money wisely, etc. His house didn't look like a teen lived there. It was very clean on the outside and in the inside. Ivan was a very tidy and independant young man. The sad part of it is he would get very lonely. Yeah, he did have his cat and rarely the Djinns, but he wished he had a brother or sister to talk to. Most of the time, he read books and meditate in his jungle-like garden. 

Ivan got his house key out to open the door. 

" I'm home Mina," Ivan greeted his leopard fur-like cat with a scratch around her ears. It meowed back to Ivan and purred.   
Ivan placed all his school stuff near the door and placed his shoes neatly in the closet.   
Ivan laid on the couch and got the remote. He switched it onto one of his favorite channels, the Discovery Channel.   
Mina hoped onto the couch and purred.   
" You missed me didn't you." Ivan petted Mina, " I was at my new friend's house today."   
Mina meowed in reply. { What's your friend's name? }   
" Oh, her name is Sheba." Ivan talked to the cat. "She kind of had a crush on me and."   
Mina meowed a question to Ivan. { And you had a crush on her? }   
" Yeah, " Ivan stared at the T.V, " you could say that." 

On the T.V one of those animal nature shows were on. It was about Lions! ( tigers and bears oh my!)   
Mina curled up near Ivan. Ivan stroke her soft fur as she purred quietly. 

" Are lions really that sexually additive to mating?" Ivan spoke to Mina.   
{ That's how lions are. When ever a female is in heat, the males all come and try to get a piece of her. }   
"Urgh," Ivan continued to watch the T.V. " The male lion looks like he's really enjoying it."   
{He does doesn't he. Luckly I'm fixed or there would be a bunch of male cats at your door.}   
" Reminds me of Garet," Ivan snickered, "he's always like that with Jenna."   
{ You mean Garet? That strong tall friend of yours? He's sexually active?}   
" That's what he told everyone in our group." Ivan shrugged, " Jenna admitted that she and Garet had sex with each other a couple of times."   
{ He looked like it when I saw him. Garet seems proud for his doings with Jenna. Are you like Garet Ivan?}   
"No," Ivan shook his head, " I'm not that horny for girls."   
{ Well that's good, at least you will keep you virginity longer. }   
"Yeah," Ivan watched another nasty part on the show, "urgh, the lion is giving birth! Does that actually really hurt?"   
{ I don't know, I haven't had kittens. I think it does hurt and you have to push really hard for them to come out.}   
The commercials come on....   
" Commercials," Ivan got up and went to the kitchen, " might as well call Sheba." 

Ivan picked up the wireless phone and took out the paper with Sheba's number on it out of his pocket. He dialed the number. 

The phone rang at Sheba's house. 

" Hello?" Sheba picked up the phone.   
"Hey Sheba!" Ivan recongised her voice, " It's Ivan."   
" Hi Ivan!" Sheba talked back into the phone, "what are you doing right now?"   
"Watching T.V." Ivan walked back to the couch.   
"What are you watching?" Sheba went into her room and shut the door.   
"Just some show about lions on the Discovery channel," Ivan kept talking. "It was on when I was channel surfing."   
"Did they show any nasty parts?" Sheba started to snicker.   
"Yeah," Ivan told Sheba all about how sick it looked. 

15 minutes passes by with long conversations and questions.....   


" I have to go Ivan." Sheba said her last words, "meet me at my house at 7:00!"   
"In the morning?" Ivan asked, "All right I'll meet you there!"   
"Bye Ivan." Sheba said bye.   
"Bye Sheba!" Ivan hanged up the phone.   
{ You have a lovely conversation didn't you? }   
" It was fun talking to her," Ivan set the phone down.   
" Nothings on T.V," Ivan was channel surfing, "I'm going online."   
Ivan got up and went towards his computer. He turned it on.   
About 5 minutes later, he was online reading Jan's fanfics. He thought they were the best fanfics in the whole wide world! (Thanks Ivan! ^.^)   
Then he did the usual, visited web sites, talked in chatrooms etc.   
About the time he got off, it was 9:00.   
"I better go to sleep," Ivan went online and shutted down the computer. Mina followed him.   
Ivan opened up his closet, he took out his cute little PJ's out. They were blue and had cloud prints on them! (like in my other story! ^_^) He got into them and got into his water bed.   
"I need to read something!" Ivan reached for a few books. "I'm not tired yet."   
{ Can you read me a story Ivan? I'm very interested in learning your species ways of writing. }   
"Sure!" Ivan took his old books out of the bottom bookself. The old books were books he used to read when he was little.   
"Which one do you want me to read?" Ivan placed all the books on his bed.   
{That one! } Mina pawed one of the books, Little Djinn.   
" I'll read it," Ivan opened up the book and started to read the big easy words. 

Right when Ivan finished the story, Mina fell asleep.   
"I'll put these back later," Ivan placed a CD into his radio/CD player and stacked the books by his bedside. 

Ivan liked to listen to music while he slept. It refreshed his brain for school. The sweet non lyric nature songs played quietly. Then Ivan fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Day Ditching

  
Chapter 6: Day Ditching   


A/N: Waaaah! I still have school left till August 2nd! I only get one month of summer off! :( Oh well, yeah it will take me a while possibly to update this. I'm trying my best to get at least one chapter done every other day. 

Iams? I don't know who these belong to either. It's not mine so there!   
  


{ Hey Ivan it's 6:20! Get up or your going to be late! You still need to feed me too! } 

Ivan opened his sleepy eyes. He wasn't wide awake, but he thought about seeing Sheba at school and since it was Friday, he could take her somewhere!   
" All right I'm up!" Ivan hastily got up. He noticed the stack of books by the side of the bed. He put them in their original place. He sped off to the closet to get out his school uniform. He ran to the bathroom to take a shower.   
Mina could hear Ivan blasting on the radio in the bathroom. He was also singing in the shower, like usual. 

{ That boy better hurry up! I'm hungry! } 

Ivan never wasted time in the shower. Just a quick wash of everything and that was it. In about 20 minutes, he was already out and dressed for school. 

"Here Mina!" Ivan grabbed the Iams bag and measured her food dose. He poured it into her dish. He then took a few treats and placed them on top of her food. He cleaned out her water dish and placed fresh water in it. He gave it to Mina, who was waiting close by.   
{ It's about time Ivan! I haven't eaten since last night! }   
"Big deal, I'm only supposed to feed you twice a day anyway." Ivan grabbed a cereal box and poured it into a bowl along with milk. Ivan tried to eat as fast as possible. It was 6:45 and he was going to meet up with Sheba at 7:00.   
Ivan finished and ran to the bathroom again to brush his teeth and comb his hair a second time. He didn't under why Isaac and Garet liked their hair all over the place. He wondered how much hair gel they had to use to get it that way, unless it was naturally made like that.   
" I better get going," Ivan looked at his watch, " I'll see you later Mina!"   
{ All right Ivan have a great day at school! }   
Ivan grabbed his things and walked out the door. 

Sheba's house wasn't very far away. It was a nearby 4 blocks away. He reached her house and ringed the door bell. 

Sheba knew who it was, " my friends here Faran! See you tonight!"   
"Bye Sheba, have a good day at school!" Faran gave her lunch money and continued to read the newspaper.   
"Come on lets go!" Sheba held onto his arm. " I can't wait for tonight! Faran says I can go!"   
" That's so good!" Ivan stopped. " Here I got an idea."   
Ivan exchanged thoughts to Sheba through telepathy.   
" I don't know Ivan, but you really want to ditch?" Sheba was unsure.   
Ivan took out the cloak ball, " we can hide in the shadows and stay at my house, but that's if you want to."   
" I have nothing planned at school anyway, I just want to spend the day with you." Sheba went into the dark corner of the alley.   
They both gripped the cloak ball together and disappeared in the shadows. Across the alley they went. They passed by many gang members from school. All the drugged teens just stumbled around looking for someone to beat up or kill. The noises of Ivan and Sheba's feet scared the hell out of them. They thought the alley was haunted with old previous gangs from long ago.   
Ivan finally reached his house 10 minutes later....   
"We can stay here until schools over." Ivan opened the door.   
{ Hey Ivan! I thought you had school, but you ditched didn't you! oh well, it's Friday!}   
" Yeah, I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Sheba!" Ivan introduced Mina to Sheba.   
" Oh, I never knew you could talk to animals." Sheba looked at Mina's fur patterns.   
" It's another gift I have besides psynergy," Ivan picked up Mina.   
"She's a beautiful cat!" Sheba stroke Mina's fur, " what's her name?"   
"Mina." Ivan placed Mina onto the ground and dumped his school stuff near the door.   
"That's a pretty name for her!" Sheba felt the cat rub against her leg. " So what are we going to do for the next 6 hours?"   
" You know, we could make further arrangements for tonight." Ivan suggested, " any places you want to go?"   
Sheba thought for a moment, " perhaps we could go to that fair that just opened up!"   
" There's a fair?" Ivan questioned, " where is it at?"   
" Just north of here, it's about a 10 minute drive." Sheba slouched onto Ivan's couch. "Faran says he would drive us!"   
" Is he going to follow us around the fair?" Ivan sat next to her.   
"Nope!" Sheba nodded her head, " he's going to pick us up at whatever time we want to be picked up!"   
" That's good, I wouldn't want a parent following me around on my date." Ivan felt Sheba leaning against him.   
" Speaking of parents, where are your parents usually around?" Sheba cuddled with Ivan.   
"My mom died when I was born, and my dad, he's always on his business trips," Ivan sighed.   
Sheba felt guilty, " Oh, I'm so so sorry Ivan, I didn't know."   
" It's all right, I've learned to cope with loneliness." Ivan place his feet on a foot stool. " I've got my friends, Mina, and most of all.. you."   
Sheba felt her heart jump out, " oh Ivan!" She began kissing Ivan's neck moist trails up to his cheek.   
" I see you're very affectionate," Ivan tighten his arms around her, " we both have a lot in common."   
Ivan gently gave her a light kiss.   
"Let's go one step ahead." Sheba kiss him back, but this time she waited for Ivan to open up.__

_Oh advance kissing you want to try, _Ivan read her mind, _I 'll try my best. Sheba._   
_You know you can Ivan, _ She responded with her mind, _ better than anyone else._

Ivan quickly opened his mouth and slowly touched her tongue. She had a wonderful tasting tongue! He embraced his tongue with hers. Sheba felt the exchange of Ivan's saliva passing into her mouth.   
Mina watched in disgust from the kitchen, { I hope Ivan doesn't go too far with that girl.. } 

" I never knew a french kiss felt so loving," Ivan slowly separated.   
" You've learn something Ivan, french kisses are more loving than a regular one." Sheba leaned against him. 

To be continued... in the next chapter.... Day Ditching part two!   
  
  
  
  



	7. Day Ditching Part 2

  


Chapter 7: Day Ditching part 2   


A/N: Right now I'm conducting experimental things on my computer. Since I use Netscape Composer for all my stories, I could make a web site as well. I have a host and I finished on of my web like page guide for Golden Sun 2. So my lack of time could hold back some of my writing, but.. that's okay since I'm get out of school this Wednesday.   
  
  


"Would you like to see my little hideaway?" Ivan stood up.   
" You have a hideaway? I would like to see." Sheba got up and stayed near Ivan.   
" All right, follow me." Ivan smiled and took her hand. He walked towards the backyard sliding door.   
" Here it is." Ivan opened the curtain.   
Sheba was fascinated by Ivan's garden, which was heavily covered with exotic plants and flowers. He had a small stone waterfall, which lily pads floated and coi swam below. It even had little walk ways so you can go through the whole entire garden without harming it. A small Japanese gazebo was in the middle of the garden.   
" Ivan, did you do this?" Sheba's eyes widen and she walked into his garden, " It's so beautiful!"   
" I've been taking care of this garden for years," Ivan showed her around. " This is my place where I can get away fast from the world."   
" Ivan, this is the best garden I've seen." Sheba watched the coi swim.   
Ivan looked at his watch, " It's 12:30. We still got another 3 hours."   
" I'm sure it will pass by quickly. " Sheba sat in one of the garden chairs.   
" Yeah, I know what we could do!" Ivan got an idea. " Do you know how to use the internet?"   
" I'm learning how, but yes, I do!" Sheba looked around and then at Ivan.   
" I have a digital camera, wanna take pictures?" Ivan asked her.   
" Sure! Then we could post them on a web page!" Sheba crossed her arms.   
" My computer is over here," Ivan lead her inside and to the computer. He turned it on. 

For a couple of hours, they took goofy pictures of them making faces at the camera and some nice ones as well. Ivan saved the best pictures and made a photo album online. 

" It's 3:37 already?!" Sheba was shocked, " here Ivan I gotta go so Faran will think I went to school! I'll pick you up for the fair at 6:00!"   
" I'll walk you home!" Ivan lead her out the door. " Just for you to be safe."   
" Arigato Ivan!" Sheba got her stuff and Ivan walked her home.   
  
  


A/N: I'm very very sorry for the very very short chapter! I have a very good excuse though. In the early morning on 6/28/02, all three of my brother's best friends got in an accident and crashed into two trees. One of them died while the other two suffered a collapsed lung and the other a broken femur bone. Unfortunately the one who wasn't drinking died while in the hospital right after the accident. And my brother is having a hard time coping with this.   


Please..... Don't drink and drive, it just kills.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Fair Time!

Chapter 8: Fair time!   
Part I   
  
A/N: Finally, last chapter of the story! Now I can finally work on my other projects! I also been drawing a lot recently and trying to fix up my all of the sudden "screwed" web site. Stupid Host. found another one though :).. Oh well I'm off for a month now so I have more time now, unless I'm sleeping through out the day and on the computer all night. (I never go on the computer when its a Saturday night since I watch adult swim on cartoon network.) Did you see session 17 on Cowboy Bebop? (the one that aired on 8-03-02). That episode was really funny. :)   
I gotten A LOT of writers block here.. so expect a lot of familiar scenes from some certain games ;)   
  
  
Let's just skip to 3 hours later okay? It's now 6:00! If you don't like the arrangements I made, tough!   
"Knock!" "Knock!" A knock was heard at the door.   
" Must be Sheba," Ivan grabbed his wallet and opened the door.   
" Hello Ivan. Sheba greeted him, " are you ready to go?"   
"Ready as ever." Ivan locked the door and followed Sheba to her car.   
" You must be Ivan!" Faran saw Ivan getting into the car, " I'm Faran, Sheba's step dad, nice to meet you."   
Ivan shook his hand, " nice to meet you too Faran."   
" So Faran how long to you think we could stay?" Sheba asked.   
" It depends how long you want to stay." Faran replied.   
" I think the fair closes at midnight, so could you pick us up at that time?" Sheba continued her conversation.   
" All right, then I'll pick you guys up at midnight okay?" Faran confirmed his answer.   
So.... 10 minutes of driving pass and they arrived at their destination.   
" Thanks Faran!" Sheba got out of the car with Ivan. Faran said his good-byes and drove away.   
" I'll pay for the admission." Sheba took out some money from her purse. " Faran gave me a lot to spend!"   
" I'll pay for half of it, just to be fair." Ivan took out a few coins and paid for the admission. They walked into the fair.   
"Let's go on some rides!" Sheba grabbed Ivan's arm gently and went into the ticket line. " I can't wait!"   
" I wonder what rides they got here." Ivan looked around.   
" We'll find out once we explore this place." Sheba got 20 tickets for rides and paid for them.   
" We got the tickets, let's go see what they got." Sheba split the tickets between her and Ivan.   
" The larger rides are over there." Ivan pointed to the far corner of the park.   
" Oh look Ivan!" Sheba pointed to a stuffed animal Jupiter Djinns hanging from a game booth. " They look so cute! I want one!"   
" Then you shall have it." Ivan grinned and walked up to the booth.   
" Ah, you're a fine young man, would you like to play? It's only 12 coins for 3 rings!" The owner of the game booth noticed the Ivan.   
" Yeah, I'll play." Ivan gave the person 12 coins. Ivan knew he had an advantage at this ring toss game. He knew he could used his power to help him and with all that luck, he could win very easily.   
Ivan concentrated on his psynergy secretly and tossed the rings into one bottle. He won!   
" We got a winner!" The person announced. " What prize do you want?"   
" The Jupiter Djinni, over there." Ivan pointed to the doll. He received it and gave it to Sheba.   
" It's so cute!" Sheba hugged it tightly. " Thank you Ivan!" She then gave him a hug.   
" It was nothing, I could do that any day." Ivan gave her a smirked look.   
"Oh look bumper cars!" Sheba looked to her side. " Come on Ivan!"   
Ivan quickly got in line since the line was building up little by little. They waited 10 minutes in line.   
"Yay! It's our turn!" Sheba gave the ticket operator her and Ivan's tickets and ran towards a car, " I get my own car!"   
" I'm getting this one." Ivan saw a silver car and hoped into it.   
Everyone got into their cars and the ride started.   
"Ah!" Sheba felt a jerk from a silver car hitting behind her. " Ivan! You're going to pay for that!"   
" You can't catch me Sheba!" Ivan drove into a crowd of other bumper cars and bumped into them.   
" Oh yes I can!" Sheba told herself, while looking for Ivan in the crowd of bumper cars, she bumped into at least 5 other cars.   
" I've found you!" Sheba surrounded Ivan in the corner and rammed into him consecutive times.   
" Pay back!" Ivan playfully rammed into her when she was off guard. Sheba did get away, but Ivan was always behind her, ramming into her on purpose.   
" Take this Ivan!" Sheba rammed into him from behind.   
Suddenly the cars all begin to slow down.   
"That was so much fun!" Sheba unstrapped herself from the bumper and met up with Ivan.   
" Especially when I got to ram into you so many times." Ivan teased her and open the exit gate for her.   
" That was not nice!" Sheba chuckled. " Oh well, at least I got to ram you in the corner!"   
" Oh look, a Ferris wheel!" Sheba looked up at the lighted wheel. " Let's go on that!"   
" As you wish." Ivan followed her to the Ferris wheel line. Paid the ticket operator, and went on   
For a visual look on what type of Ferris wheel I'm talking about, it's the kind where you don't hang on to handle bar and sit down in open air. Just think of it as those kind of carts where it's like a covered, but with open air windows.. Get it? Probably not.   
"Wow Ivan, you can see everything from up here." Sheba looked to her side out the window as the cart went up. " It's incredible how big land really is."   
" Especially how dark it can get at night." Ivan got close to her. " Imagine how dark it would be without the city lights that scatter around at night."   
" Oh so you want to get that close to me?" Sheba leaned against him.   
" It's a nice time to do it at." Ivan wrapped his arm arm her, " isn't it?"   
" Yeah," Sheba nodded lightly.   
The cart stopped at the top...   
" We're at the top now," Ivan looked down, " we're so far from the ground."   
" At the top and no one around." Sheba held onto his shoulders.   
" I know," Ivan whispered into her ear. He gently gave her a soft light kiss.   
" It's such a wonderful night," Sheba kissed him back, " it's a date in a way."   
" I guess," Ivan cradled her in his arms.   
The cart started to go down..   
" The ride is almost over," Ivan noticed the cart going down, he separated from Sheba just a little and got off the ride.   
" That was nice, in a romantic way." Sheba held onto his arm, " so what next?"   
" Want to get something to eat?" Ivan asked her, " are you hungry yet?"   
" Why, are you?" Sheba replied, " no, I'm not really."   
" Just making sure, so if you do happen to get hungry, we could go eat something." Ivan noticed a performance happening in a theater nearby.   
" What's happening over there?" Ivan peered over the crowd.   
" Looks like some kind of contest or something like that.." Sheba squinted her eyes.   
" Is that Garet?" Ivan noticed someone with spiked up hair. " What's he doing?"  
" Let's go over there I find out." Sheba walked over near the stage with Ivan close behind.   
" A pie eating contest!?" Ivan read the sign, " Garet will win this one, he eats big all the time."  
The contest was going to begin soon.  
" I wonder if Isaac is here too.." Ivan looked around the area, " oh there he is! "Isaac over here!" Ivan shouted.  
" Hey did you guys came to watch Garet win?"  
Isaac nodded.  
" Garet says he's doing this just for me!" ^_^ Jenna smiled and looked at him just sitting there with the other contestants.  
" Hey it's starting!" Mia said suddenly.  
" Okay guys you have 60 seconds to eat as many pies as you can are you ready..3..2..1 EAT!" The host shouted and rang the bell. They all started to eat quickly and piggish.  
" GO GARET!" All his friends shouted, " EAT THOSE PIES UP!"  
Garet was too busy to talk back, he had too much pie in his mouth. He was 2 pies ahead from the other people. He kept eating and eating and eating.  
" DING!!!!" the bell loudly ranged, " let's see how many pies are left!"  
"Contestant 1 has 4 pies left, but good try!" The host gave the guy a 3rd place ribbon. " now for contestant 2, you have 2 pies left!"  
He then gave contestant 2 a second place ribbon.  
" WOW!" The host shouted, " contestant 3 really was hungry! There are no more pies!"  
He gave the big first place ribbon to Garet. "Tonight's pie eating champion is Garet from Vale!" The crowd cheered.  
" Good job you big pig!" Jenna ran and jumped into his arms.  
" You sure can eat!" Isaac commented.  
Sheba looked at her watch. The Mickey mouse hands pointed at 12:00 midnight. " Ivan, it's already midnight. Faran will be here at anytime so let's go wait outside for him."  
" Aw, you guys have to go so soon?" Mia said, holding a stuffed Ultros doll.  
" Promised Faran to be out at midnight."  
" We don't really need these anymore," Ivan handed Mia the rest of the tickets, " you guys can have them."  
" Thanks Ivan!"  
Sheba tugged onto his arm, " let's go little man, Faran is waiting."  
" Bye guys!" Ivan turned back.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lemirian Tavern... Felix and Picard were getting drunk and Jan or Ultros doesn't know what the hell they also did in there.... hmmmm  
  
  
THE END!  
  
a/n: there! FINALLY FINISHED! For those who have no clue who Ultros is... he's that purple funny octopus from Final Fantasy 3/6. 


End file.
